


Если бы в Империуме вели блоги

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Blogging, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Примархи, их товарищи по гримдарку, блоги. Юмор.
Kudos: 20





	1. СЪЕШЬ ЕГО С КРОВЬЮ

**967.М30**

_Использование тел Астартес в качестве пищи. Прискорбные, но необходимые знания предоставлены достойным сыном легиона Аргел Талом._

_Читать далее >>_

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Конрад Кёрз>** перепостил эту запись

**< Мортарион>** перепостил эту запись

**< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Я знал, что ты безумен, Лоргар.

**< Магнус>** написал: Брат, ты опять неправ. Нужно поговорить.

**< Леман Русс>** написал: Если подержать в снегу, будет сочнее.

**< Ангрон>** написал: Готовка - для слабаков. СЪЕШЬ ЕГО С КРОВЬЮ.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Подобные уродливые рецепты - удел неудачников, готовых ради низменного голода расстаться с шансом приблизиться к совершенству.

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: ЗАТКНИСЬ

**< Сангвиний>** написал: От одного взгляда не по себе. Убери, будь добр.

**< Феррус Манус>** написал: Хреновая инструкция. Непонятно, куда девать аугментику.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Феррус, как ты можешь?!!!!

**< Лев Эль'Джонсон>** написал: Странные наклонности.

**< Корвус Коракс>** написал: Никогда. Ни за что.

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: Никогда не говори "никогда".

**< Корвус Коракс>** написал: Заткнись.


	2. А я - не фламинго!

**945.М30**

_Сделай шаг к совершенству!_

_Новейшая краска для волос по самой секретной технологии непревзойденных Детей Императора! Продукт опробован блистательным примархом Фулгримом собственной персоной и одобрен консилиумом апотекариев!_

_Читать и восхищаться >>_

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** опубликовал эту запись

 **< Сангвиний>** перепостил эту запись

 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** перепостил эту запись

 **< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

 **< Сангвиний>** написал: Брат, ты - чудо!

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Благодарю, что оценил, братик.

 **< Лев Эль'Джонсон>** написал: Лютер подозрительно косится на меня. Что ты туда намешал?

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Лютер просто завидует! Как ты мог обо мне такое подумать?

 **< Магнус>** написал: Опробовали на Аримане. Результат интересный.

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: А поподробнее?

 **< Магнус>** написал: _iii.tizka.pro/7733/0/05/37738/222/Phoenicopterus.whm_

 **< Леман Русс>** написал: Пить это можно?

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Моё утончённое средство для этого не предназначено. 

**< Феррус Манус>** написал: Нет. Воняет, как танк с розами.

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Феррус, я обижусь.

 **< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: Годится для пыток.

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Сейчас же верни пробники!!!

 **< Мортарион>** написал: И в самом деле пахнет ужасающе.

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Мне искренне жаль. Для выросших на планетах _с атмосферой_ моё средство пахнет прекрасно.

 **< Хорус>** написал: Аббадон Полурыжий просит ещё один набор.

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: От имени Эйдолона Полупепельного вышлю ещё один.

 **< Лев Эль'Джонсон>** написал: Так Лютер мне завидует, говоришь?!

 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Наш Божественный Отец создал нас достаточно совершенными, чтобы не прибегать к таким средствам!

 **< Магнус>** написал: Лоргар. Только не начинай.

 **< Леман Русс>** написал: Жрецы выпили твоё пойло и отравились. Тебе хана.

 **< Ангрон>** написал: ДРАКА! ПРИШЛИ МНЕ ЦИСТЕРНУ!


	3. Дилетанты

**927.М30**

_Дополнение к расширенному перечню мест дислокации Преторианской Гвардии Великой Терры._

_Ознакомиться >>_

**< Константин Вальдор Хельмут Клавдий Африкан Васисуалий Спанос Альфред Христофор Ласкарис Прокопий Адальберт Акакий Свен Милонас Ришард Данте Вальтер Карл Уго Тот Ормульв Микки Иннокентий Парменион Хайнрих Витольд Эрнест Ратко Асгрим Онагост Амфибрахий Дионисий Адальхейдур Влодзимеж Херардо Анубис Балтазар Димитриадис Тило Хрёрек Аполлон Вениамин Терций Радульф Гор Бранимир Фредерик Ингтор Ульрик Полибий Ангелопулос Гудмундур Йозеф Доможир Николай Феофилакт Невзор Жал-Клод Аркадий Элиас Хайме Велиград Альгирдас Кетиль Мефодий Альфонс Траслауг Галактион Нуньес Клеомен>** опубликовал эту запись

 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: [Предупреждение: Критическое переполнение памяти] Приносим свои глубочайшие извинения, возможность размещать записи временно недоступна для этого аккаунта.

 **< Константин Вальдор Хельмут Клавдий Африкан Васисуалий Спанос Альфред Христофор Ласкарис Прокопий Адальберт Акакий Свен Милонас Ришард Данте Вальтер Карл Уго Тот Ормульв Микки Иннокентий Парменион Хайнрих Витольд Эрнест Ратко Асгрим Онагост Амфибрахий Дионисий Адальхейдур Влодзимеж Херардо Анубис Балтазар Димитриадис Тило Хрёрек Аполлон Вениамин Терций Радульф Гор Бранимир Фредерик Ингтор Ульрик Полибий Ангелопулос Гудмундур Йозеф Доможир Николай Феофилакт Невзор Жал-Клод Аркадий Элиас Хайме Велиград Альгирдас Кетиль Мефодий Альфонс Траслауг Галактион Нуньес Клеомен>** написал: И почему всем заправляют дилетанты.


	4. На все случаи жизни

**906.М30**

_Использование массовых казней мирного населения для обеспечения подчинения._

_ЧИТАТЬ >>_

**< Конрад Кёрз>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

**< Хорус>** перепостил эту запись

**< Вулкан>** отписался от блога

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Неорганизованность и хаос.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** отписался от блога

**< Корвус Коракс>** написал: Ни за что.

**< Корвус Коракс>** отписался от блога

**< Хорус>** отписался от блога

**< Леман Русс>** написал: Спасибо, поржали.

**< Ангрон>** написал: 5 абзац - зачет.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Прелестно!

**< Феррус Манус>** написал: Что-что?

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: О нет, это ужасающая ошибка! Это комментарий для блога Сангвиния!

**< Феррус Манус>** написал: Позже поговорим.

====================

**906.М30**

_120 способов использования музыкальных инструментов для пыток._

_ЧИТАТЬ >>_

**< Конрад Кёрз>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Возмутительно, я отписываюсь!

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** отписался от блога

**< Сангвиний>** написал: Это может зайти слишком далеко.

**< Сангвиний>** отписался от блога

**< Лев>** написал: Здесь дурно пахнет.

**< Мортарион>** написал: Неужели?

**< Лев>** написал: Ты специально поджидаешь?

**< Лев>** отписался от блога

**< Хан>** отписался от блога

**< Леман Русс>** написал: Спасибо, поржали.

**< Ангрон>** написал: 29 способ - зачет.

====================

**906.М30**   
_  
45 способов использования книг для пыток._

_ЧИТАТЬ >>_

**< Конрад Кёрз>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** перепостил эту запись

**< Магнус>** написал: С меня достаточно, я отписываюсь.

**< Магнус>** отписался от блога

**< Леман Русс>** написал: Спасибо, поржали.

**< Ангрон>** написал: ГДЕ Я ТЕБЕ НАХРЕН КНИГИ ВОЗЬМУ

**< Ангрон>** написал: НЕЗАЧЕТ

====================

**906.М30**   
_  
452 способа использования кузнечного молота для пыток._

_ЧИТАТЬ >>_

**< Конрад Кёрз>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

**< Пертурабо>** написал: Ты точно хорошо подумал?

**< Феррус Манус>** написал: Не попадайся на глаза, кретин.

**< Феррус Манус>** отписался от блога

**< Альфарий>** написал: Способ 364 не работает.

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: А У МЕНЯ РАБОТАЕТ

**< Леман Русс>** написал: Спасибо, поржали.

**< Ангрон>** написал: ЗАЧЕТ

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: Дорн, а какого такого хрена ты ещё здесь?

**< Рогал Дорн>** написал: Смотрю в глаза своим страхам.

====================

**906.М30**   
_  
117 способов пыток с воздействием на глаза._

_ЧИТАТЬ >>_


	5. "Терра"

**992.М30**

_Приглашаю посетить лекцию о древнейших культурах._

_Великие цивилизации прошлого: забытое задолго до Древней ночи и вновь обретенное благодаря исследованиям._

Подробнее о программе. >>

_Место проведения: "Терра" (Просперо, Тизка, **посмотреть детали расположения комплекса на астрокарте** )_

**< Магнус>** опубликовал эту запись

 **< Альфарий>** перепостил эту запись

 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Я прибуду, чтобы понаблюдать, как мне пытаются рассказать, что такое культура.

 **< Русс>** написал: Древняя выпивка будет?

 **< Рогал Дорн>** написал: Не знаю, как тебе удалось получить такое разрешение, но ведите себя пристойно.

 **< Пертурабо>** написал: Будем железно.

 **< Сангвиний>** написал: Поздравляю. Встретимся там. Оставь сотню мест.

 **< Феррус Манус>** написал: Сколько можно исследовать драный мусор.

 **< Хан>** написал: Заверну, если успею. Оставь где-нибудь место.

 **< Ангрон>** написал: Я НЕ РАБ ПАХАТЬ ПОКА ВЫ УШИ ГРЕЕТЕ

 **< Ангрон>** написал: ЖДИ СКОРО ЗАВАЛИМСЯ

 **< Русс>** написал: Убедили, бухну с Сигиллайтом.

 **< Хорус>** написал: Буду с двумя сотнями сынов. До встречи на Терре.

 **< Магнус>** написал: Погодите, причем тут Великая Терра?

 **< Магнус>** написал: Братья, пожалуйста, читайте внимательнее: архитектурно-развлекательный комплекс "Терра", в котором будет проходить лекция, находится на Просперо. Буду рад вас там принять.

 **< Магнус>** написал: Рогал, и именно поэтому мне не нужно никакое разрешение.

 **< Магнус>** написал: Леман, Малкадор не прилетит. Тебе снова будет скучно.

 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Даже лучше, чем в Городе Света! Жду встречи, брат!

 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Прибыть не сможем, плотный график. Отпишись, есть ли возможность организовать трансляцию для командного состава через Марс.

 **< Магнус>** написал: Во имя Трона, это шутка?..

 **< Мортарион>** написал: Умно выбрал место, рыжий. Я бы никогда не подумал, что буду облетать стороной саму Великую Терру.

 **< Магнус>** написал: БРАТЬЯ, ВЫ В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ПРОЧИТАЛИ, ЧТО ОНА БУДЕТ НА ТЕРРЕ?!

 **< Магнус>** написал: ОНА БУДЕТ НЕ НА ТЕРРЕ.

 **< Магнус>** написал: ОНА БУДЕТ НА ПРОСПЕРО!!!

 **< Магнус>** написал: Братья?

 **< Магнус>** написал: Отец.

 **< Магнус>** написал: ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ.

 **< Магнус>** написал: А можно я?..


	6. Право доступа

**976.М30**

_Братья, я пришел к решению, что для работы над Кодексом нужно проанализировать порядки других Легионов. Если вы придерживаетесь того же мнения, вышлите мне список таковых.  
Заранее благодарен._

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Ничего ты не получишь!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не удивлен, Лоргар.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Оставь в покое моего сына!!!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Этого тоже стоило ожидать.

**< Феррус>** написал: Держи!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Спасибо, Феррус.

**< Феррус>** написал: Всегда пожалуйста, но это Фулгрим. <^o^>

**< Леман Русс>** написал: Вестоец сакзл БУХЛО ННЕ ДАИДМ.

**< Магнус>** написал: Вот, пожалуйста.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Спасибо, Магнус.

**< Магнус>** написал: Рады помочь вам, лорд Жиллиман. Лорд Магнус отсутствует, это первый магистр Азек Ариман.

**< Пертурабо>** написал: #вложение_отправлено#

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Спасибо.

**< Пертурабо>** написал: #автоматон_III_Железного_Круга_Владыки_не_может_ответить_на_ваш_вопрос#

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: ????? ????? ? ?????????

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Видео не подойдет

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: ? ????????? ?? ??????

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Другие легионы тоже не будут это смотреть.

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: ? ??????? ? ??? ??? ??????

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Конрад, у тебя проблемы с кодировкой, пиши на готике.

**< Конрад Кёрз>** написал: ?? ????? ?? ????? ???? ????????????

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: отправил, смотри.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Вот это новость. Твой приемный отец был настроен по-другому.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: мы обсудили это.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: с Лоргаром.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: и он передумал.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Лоргар, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: всё с ним нормально, только планшет пытается выхватить.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: чуть не забыл. это Магнус. кстати, Азек тебе всё отправил?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Да. Спасибо.

**< Лев>** написал: Выслал.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: ОК. На всякий случай - Лев, это ты?

**< Лев>** написал: Разумеется, я. А кому ещё я разрешу писать от своего аккаунта?!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Я просто уточнил.

**< Лев>** написал: ТЫ НЕ ПРОСТО ТАК СПРОСИЛ!!!!! КТО ТЕБЕ ПИСАЛ С МОЕГО АККАУНТА?!!!!

**< Хорус>** написал: Отправлено.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Хорус, файл называется "45 самых эпичных фэйлов Аббадона". Ты уверен, что это тот документ?

**< Хорус>** написал: НетаапткашьтПОВ3 АЛУ

**< Хорус>** написал: Нужный_документ_отправлен.Приносим_свои_извинения._Малогарст.

**< Альфарий>** написал: Кто ещё не прислал?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Альфарий, я умываю руки, если ты начнешь кого-то взламывать.

**< Альфарий>** написал: Это не Альфарий.

**< Альфарий>** написал: Это Ангрон.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Что?!

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: как это возможно?

**< Альфарий>** написал: Что

**< Феррус>** написал: 

**< Альфарий>** написал: Что вы как дети? Альфарий я.

**< Вулкан>** написал: Тебе оно ещё нужно, Робаут?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не знаю. 

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Это не Робаут.

**< Вулкан>** написал: Опа. А где Робаут?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Меня и саму это беспокоит.

**< Вулкан>** написал: Что у вас тут творится, варп возьми?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Что за выражения, молодой человек!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Робаут, я же знаю, что ты это читаешь. Через два часа мы начнём поиски. Ойтен.


	7. KEEP CALM & BE POLITE

_Уникальная возможность! Помогите совершенству стать ближе к вам! Переведите всего ****** имперских единиц на счет III-го легиона!  
Первым откликнувшимся - сюрприз!_

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Хватит замусоривать даталенту.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Совершенства не может быть слишком много. В отличие от зануд.

**< Феррус Манус>** написал: Ты опять купил эльдарский шампунь на весь легион, и теперь у тебя ни хрена нет денег на топливо для флагмана?

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Это всё во благо красоты!

**< летучий гламур>** написал: Это неописуемо глупый сюрприз, братец.

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: О чем ты? Я даже любимый резец не достал!

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: Я не имею отношения к этой безвкусице!!!!!!!

**< чугунная башка>** написал: Да ладно?

**< желтомордая плакса>** написал: Мои генетические братья... Я знал... Я чувствовал... что вы все... все до единого... ни во что меня не ставите... Но сегодня... вы перешли все границы!..

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: Вы считаете, что я на такое способен? Я оскорблен до глубины своей совершенной души!

**< ссусь от каждого пня>** написал: Лесом клянусь, я давно собирался рассказать, как вы все меня достали!

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: Я выпрыгну в открытый космос без любимого доспеха, и под воздействием неумолимых сил мои сердца разобьются на мириады осколков!

**< бледная поганка>** написал: Чтоб ты на Барбосе жил, юморист поганый.

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: Я выпью смертоноснейший из ядов, известных этой Вселенной, и моё бренное тело остынет на миг раньше, чем мои верные братья добудут противоядие!

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: А ну не перебивайте меня!

**< вечный прораб>** написал: построить тебе прекрасную мраморную стену, чтобы ты убился?

**< стразы вместо мозга>** написал: Как вульгарно!!!

**< глюколов>** написал: Я вижу что-то странное. У всех так?

**< к ноге, блохастый>** написал: Бугага

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< к ноге, блохастый>** забанен на 15 минут за употребление нецензурной лексики.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< к ноге, блохастый>** забанен на 1 час за употребление нецензурной лексики.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< к ноге, блохастый>** забанен на 24 часа за употребление нецензурной лексики.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< к ноге, блохастый>** забанен на 720 часов за употребление нецензурной лексики. И ПУСТЬ ИМЕЕТ В ВИДУ: ЧТОБЫ ************************************************************************************************************************, ЕМУ СПЕРВА ПРИДЕТСЯ НАС НАЙТИ.

**< боль так прекрасна>** написал: Кто бы ты ни был, Перчатка Боли тебя уже ждет.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< доска>** забанен на 12 часов за употребление нецензурной лексики.

**< скряга с макраге>** написал: Во-первых, "Макрагге" пишется с двумя "г" и с большой буквы. Во-вторых, почему никто до сих пор не написал техноадептам?

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< вечный прораб>** забанен на 720 часов за употребление нецензурной лексики и угрозы в адрес техноадептов.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< стразы вместо мозга>** забанен на 720 часов за распространение порнографического контента.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< желтомордая плакса>** забанен на 720 часов за попытки переманивания пользователей к конкурентам.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< бледная поганка>** забанен на 720 часов за вирусную атаку.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< чорный-чорный нытик>** забанен на 720 часов за вирусную атаку.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< боль так прекрасна>** забанен на 720 часов за употребление нецензурной лексики.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Верховный Правитель Пятиста Миров Ультрамара Робаут Жиллиман>** лишен права отправлять сообщения техноадептам на 24 000 часов.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< глюколов>** забанен на 720 часов за попытки психического воздействия на техноадептов.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< чугунная башка>** забанен на 720 часов за злоупотребление нецензурной лексикой и угрозы в адрес техноадептов.

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< голос из бака>** забанен на 72 000 часов за злоупотребление нецензурной лексикой и угрозы в адрес техноадептов.

**< крайний в веночке>** написал: Милые мои братья.

**< крайний в веночке>** написал: Будьте так любезны объяснить мне, какого грокса я должен прерывать свои дела и мчаться сюда, получив три ультиматума от Механикумов Марса.

**< крайний в веночке>** написал: ........

**< крайний в веночке>** написал: Так.

**< крайний в веночке>** написал: Альфарий, немедленно убери это безобразие.

**< Хорус-слоупок>** написал: Вот и всё.

**< Хорус-слоупок>** написал: Видели? Всё-таки папа не зря сделал Вармастером меня.

**< Хорус-слоупок>** написал: АЛЬФАРИЙЙЙЙ!!1111!!

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Хорус-слоупок>** забанен на 720 часов за злоупотребление нецензурной лексикой.


	8. Пароль

**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Для завершения создания учетной записи вам необходимо придумать пароль.  
**< Леман Русс>** написал: мьод  
**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Ошибка. Пароль должен состоять как минимум из 7 символов.  
**< Леман Русс>** написал: бочкамьода  
**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Ошибка. Пароль должен содержать как минимум одну цифру.  
**< Леман Русс>** написал: 600бочекмьода  
**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Ошибка. Пароль должен содержать как минимум одну букву в вернем регистре.  
**< Леман Русс>** написал: 600ЕБУЧИХбочекмьода  
**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Ошибка. Пароль не может содержать более одной буквы в верхнем регистре подряд.  
**< Леман Русс>** написал: ЯзасунуВамвЗадницу600ЕбучихБочекМьодаЕслиВыНеПрекратитеЭтуХуйню!  
**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Ошибка. Пароль не должен содержать знаки препинания или иные посторонние символы.  
**< Леман Русс>** написал: БлядьЯточноПрилечуиЗасунуВамвЗадницу600ЕбучихБочекМьодаЕслиВыНеПрекратитеЭтуХуйню  
**< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Ваш пароль принят. Желаем вам приятно провести время на нашем сайте.


	9. Мы переехали

**999.M41**   
_Мы переехали!  
Безмерно рад сообщить, что мой план увенчался успехом. Планета Сорциариус отныне находится в реальном пространстве, на месте дорогой моему сердцу Просперо._

**< Магнус>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Ангрон>** написал: ЖЕЛАЮ МНОГО ЧЕРЕПОВ

**< Пертурабо>** написал: Славно. Будешь что-то проектировать - обращайся.

**< Мортарион>** написал: Прошло столько лет, а ты пользуешься своим мерзким колдовством.

**< Магнус>** написал: Последние тысячелетия ты пользуешься тем же самым мерзким колдовством.

**< Мортарион>** написал: Вот именно. Ты ещё и мне дурной пример подал.

**< Магнус>** написал: Не понимаю, как я не внес тебя в чёрный список за все эти годы.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Ты не "переехал". Ты вторгся в суверенное пространство Империума Человечества и самовольно создал в нем новую территориальную единицу без согласования с вышестоящими инстанциями. Не говоря о том, что ты - Excommunicate Traitoris и персона нон-грата.

**< Магнус>** написал: Ты рано, Робаут. На Терре ещё темно, а ты уже на ногах.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Ты пять тысяч четыреста семьдесят первый, кто пошутил на эту тему.

**< Магнус>** написал: Я так понимаю, мне нужно подать запрос на присоединение к Империуму и восстановление гражданства?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Нет. Тебе нужно переместить свою отвратительную еретическую планету обратно в варп.

**< Магнус>** написал: Не беспокойся, Лоргар привезет тебе все необходимые бумаги в ближайшие годы.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Сюда ещё и Лоргар притащится?!

**< Магнус>** написал: Все там будем, Робаут.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Потрясающе. Нет, просто охренительно.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: "Лоргар привезет". Братья, вы даже за прошедшие тысячелетия не научились подобающему высочайшим особам поведению. Мне за вас ужасно стыдно.

**< Магнус>** написал: Извини, не умею набирать сообщения десертной вилкой.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Магнус, не будь варваром! Кто же относит такие мелочи лично! Поручите Абаддону передать эти бумаги заместителю Робаута.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Зря стараешься, он не подписан на этот блог.

**< Данте>** написал: СМЕРТЬПРЕДАТЕЛЮХОРУСУ!!!!!!111111111

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: За что. Мне. Всё это.


	10. С новыми силами

**999.M41**  
Хвала Отцу! Вернулся мой брат, примарх Лев Эль'Джонсон. Силы Империума приумножились, и теперь мы сможем достойно противостоять всем еретическим угрозам.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Магнус>** написал: Ты уверен, что Леман теперь вернется?

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Кто-нибудь, воскресите Конрада, чтобы он огорчился.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: И Сангвиния тоже.

**< Мортарион>** написал: Он уже потребовал титул Воителя?

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Не боишься, что тебе придется снова отстраивать Макрагг?

**< Пертурабо>** написал: Мне как раз не хватало новых орудий.

**< Лев>** написал: РОБАУТ, КАКОГО ВАРПА ТЫ ИХ ЕЩЁ НЕ ЗАБАНИЛ?!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Лев, кто тебе дал доступ?! Твоя запись была деактивирована.

**< Лев>** написал: МОИ ДРУЗЬЯ ВСЁ ВИДЯТ. КАК ТЫ ПОСМЕЛ ЗАКРЫТЬ МНЕ ДОСТУП?!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Лев, не позорь меня и Империум. Пиши строчными буквами.

**< Лев>** написал: Я ВСЁ ПРО ТЕБЯ ЗНАЮ. ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ВЕРНУЛСЯ ПЕРВЫМ - ОГРОМНАЯ ОШИБКА.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Я в шаге от того, чтобы разбить о твою голову когитатор.

**< Лев>** написал: РИСКНИ.

**< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Ноги коротки, Робаут.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Пришли мне запись.

**< Мортарион>** написал: Покойся с миром.

**< Лев>** написал: Я СЕЙЧАС ОТСЛЕЖУ ВАШИ ТОЧКИ ДОСТУПА И ВЫЛЕЧУ, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ ВЫЗОВ И ПОЛОЖИТЬ КОНЕЦ ВАШИМ ПРЕЗРЕННЫМ ЖИЗНЯМ.

**< Ангрон>** написал: Я ТЕБЯ ЖДУ

**< Лев>** написал: Иди в варп. Я - рыцарь и считаю участие в варварском мордобое ниже своего достоинства.

**< Ангрон>** написал: АААХ ТЫ ПИДОР БЕЛОБРЫСЫЙ

**< Ангрон>** написал: Я К ТЕБЕ ВЫЛЕТЕЛ

**< Лев>** написал: Жду тебя на Терре, тупица. 

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: !!!!!

**< Лев>** написал: Кстати, Робаут, где Альфарий? И Кёрз?..

**< Лев>** написал: Робаут.

**< Лев>** написал: Робаут, я серьезно. Где Конрад?

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: ЗАКЛИНАЮ ИМЕНЕМ МОЕЙ МАТЕРИ ЗАБЕРИТЕ ЕГО ОТ МЕНЯ

**< Лев>** написал: Робаут, ты ведешь себя неадекватно.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: С возвращением, брат. Империуму так тебя не хватало...


	11. Отсчет

М41.999

КРОВЬ БОГУ КРОВИ  
80 ДНЕЙ ДО МЯСА НА ТЕРРЕ  
 **< Ангрон>** опубликовал эту запись  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: Хороший темп.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Аккуратнее в пути.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Хотя забудь, тебе уже не грозит.  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Оторвись там, братик. <3  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Ах брат, я вспоминаю старые добрые времена...  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: ЗАТКНИСЬ ЛОРГАР ИЛИ Я РАЗВЕРНУСЬ

МЯСО БОГУ МЯСА  
45 ДНЕЙ ДО МЯСА НА ТЕРРЕ  
 **< Ангрон>** опубликовал эту запись  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Время делать ставки?  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: 100 контейнеров прометия на то, что Ангрон выйдет победителем.  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Ещё 100 контейнеров.  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: 1000 контейнеров.  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: 100 КУСКОВ ЧТО Я ЗАМОЧУ ЕГО КАК КОТЕНКА  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Прометий - это жидкость. Её не измеряют “в кусках”.  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: 100 КУСКОВ ЧТО Я РАЗОБЬЮ МОРДУ ЗАНУДЕ  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: 200 кусков.  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: 500 кусков.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Между прочим, у вас нет даже половины прометия, который вы ставите. В Оке Ужаса очень неважно с его добычей.  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: ТВОЙ ВОЗЬМЕМ ТУПИЦА

КРОВЬ БОГУ КРОВИ  
30 ДНЕЙ ДО МЯСА НА ТЕРРЕ  
 **< Ангрон>** опубликовал эту запись  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Чего ждет Лев?  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: По гордости.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: По имиджу.  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: По морде.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Можете не стараться. Я выше нелепых провокаций.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Очень опрометчиво, Ангрон. Наших сил с лихвой хватит, чтобы разгромить твое жалкое отребье и прервать твою бесполезную жизнь.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не "наших". Это ты его спровоцировал - значит, ты с ним и будешь разбираться.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Что ты только что сказал?  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Позови АЗРАИЛА, пусть прочитает мои сообщения ВСЛУХ.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Робаут, я не потерплю оскорблений!  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: От Ангрона - потерпишь. :p  
 **< Лев>** написал: Будешь на Терре - я тебе язык укорочу!  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Мне, мать твою, тут Фулгрима ещё не хватало!  
 **< Лев>** написал: Не смей оскорблять Лютера!  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Значит так, Лев. Подкреплений не будет. Решай свои проблемы сам.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Ты не можешь оставить меня одного, я - твой брат.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Брат, который ни в грош не ставит ни мое мнение, ни безопасность и благополучие Империума.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Хорошо, извини, я погорячился. Мне не стоило звать Ангрона. Давай объединим силы и избавимся от него.  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Клянусь своим хвостом! Лев умеет извиняться?  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: Нет.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Нет.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Я не извиняюсь перед изменниками и ублюдками!  
 **< Лев>** написал: Робаут, хватит их развлекать! Ты поможешь мне или нет?  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: НЕТ  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Нет! <3  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: Нет.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Нет.  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Нет?..  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: "Форма для принесения извинений в случае особо крупных проступков. Я, (полное имя прописью), далее именуемый "недальновидный глупец”, прошу …."  
 **< Лев>** написал: Это ещё что?!  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Стандартная ФОРМА. Попроси АЗРАИЛА, пусть прочитает.  
 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Лев>** забанен на месяц за употребление нецензурной лексики.

15 ДНЕЙ ДО МЯСА НА ТЕРРЕ  
 **< Ангрон>** опубликовал эту запись  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Робаут ещё упивается обидами?  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: Да.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Да.  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Конечно.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не надо меня демонизировать. Я выше таких глупостей. Лев должен запомнить, что дисциплинарные нарушения влекут за собой последствия.  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Ты абсолютно прав, братик.  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Конечно.  
 **< Пертурабо>** написал: Принципиальность - это достойное качество.  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Я тобой восхищаюсь!  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Меня не интересует ваше мнение.  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Абсолютно правильная позиция. Никогда и никого не слушай, брат мой.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Бесполезный разговор.

ААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААРГХ  
ЛЕВ ПИДРИЛА  
180 ДНЕЙ ДО МЯСА НА ТЕРРЕ  
 **< Ангрон>** опубликовал эту запись  
 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Пертурабо>** забанен на месяц за употребление нецензурной лексики.  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Очуметь. Ангрон, ты случайно полетел обратно?  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: НЕТ ТУПОЙ КРЕТИН  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Ты застрял в варпе?!  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: НЕТ  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: ПОШЛИ ВСЕ НАХРЕН  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: Я ПРОСТО ПЕРЕБЬЮ ВСЕХ ДО КОГО ДОБЕРУСЬ  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Идиот, ты можешь добраться только до своих воинов!  
 **< Ангрон>** написал: ЗАТКНИСЬ ИЛИ ДОБЕРУСЬ ДО ТВОИХ  
 **< Магнус>** написал: Ого, Лев всё-таки заключил сделку.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Какую ещё сделку?!  
 **< Магнус>** написал: Ту, на которую ты толкнул нашего хронически не разбирающегося в людских мотивах брата, демонстративно оставив его без помощи.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Что за ерунда, Лев не мог заключить никаких сделок!  
 **< Магнус>** написал: Мог(  
 **< Мортарион>** написал: Мог(  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Мог(  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Мог(  
 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Ангрон>** забанен на месяц за употребление нецензурной лексики.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Лев, почему ты молчишь?!  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Кто знает...  
 **< Магнус>** написал: Загадка, достойная внимания мудрецов.  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Ах, Робаут...  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Разбаньте Льва, он мне нужен!  
 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Робаут Жиллиман>** получает предупреждение за злоупотребление положением.  
 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Лев>** разбанен  
 **< Лев>** написал: Ты выглядишь несчастным. =(  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Ты в своем уме?!  
 **< Лев>** написал: Роу  
 **< Лев>** написал: Рбут  
 **< Лев>** написал: Можно называть тебя Бути? =)  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Я - НАМЕСТНИК НАШЕГО ОТЦА. РЕГЕНТ ТЕРРЫ. ПРАВИТЕЛЬ ТРЕХСОТ МИРОВ УЛЬТРАМАРА. ПРИМАРХ РОБАУТ ЖИЛЛИМАН.  
 **< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: НЕМЕДЛЕННО ЯВИСЬ КО МНЕ И ОБЪЯСНИ, ЧТО ТЫ ОПЯТЬ НАТВОРИЛ.  
 **< Лев>** написал: Бути, тебе плохо? =(  
 **< Лев>** написал: Я не знаю титулы. =(  
 **< Фулгрим Фениксиец>** написал: Бути, не злись. :3  
 **< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: Ах, Бути...  
 **< Лев>** написал: Вам весело? =)  
 **< Сервитор Поддержки>** написал: Пользователь **< Робаут Жиллиман>** забанен на месяц за употребление нецензурной лексики.


	12. По форму

**М.41.999**

Официальная тема для обсуждения заявок о присоединении к Империуму.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** опубликовал эту запись

**< Магнус>** написал: Я подал заявку на присоединение Сорциатуса.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не хватает справок о состоянии здоровья каждого жителя планеты по форме ИМП-40-21584.

**< Магнус>** написал: Готово.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не хватает подшивки личных дел всех претендентов на подданство Империума с краткой характеристикой (не менее 3 печатных страниц) от подателя заявки лично.

**< Магнус>** написал: Готово.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не хватает прогноза экономического развития планеты (с учетом такого развития события, как банкротство, стихийные бедствия, экстерминатус, размещение союзных орденов космодесанта, нападение улья тиранидов, феномен орочьего ВААГХ, нападение космодесанта Хаоса, появление оверлорда Тразина, столкновение с другими ксеноугрозами) и влияния её включения в Империум на другие имперские планеты (с учетом изложенных выше факторов).

**< Магнус>** написал: Готово.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не хватает эссе, доказывающего владение такими темами, как "Роль Адептус Астартес в победе Империума Человечества над Архипредателем Хорусом и его нечестивыми приспешниками", а также "История религии Империума".

**< Магнус>** написал: Робаут, это некрасиво с твоей стороны. Готово.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Не хватает справки об уплате имперской пошлины в размере XXXXXXXXXXXX миллиардов имперских единиц.

**< Магнус>** написал: Отправил.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Хорошо, Магнус. Но перед тем, как мы поприветствуем тебя, как гражданина Империума, тебе всё ещё не хватает одной вещи. Подписанной лояльным примархом формы о готовности принять тебя, еретика, хаосита, ренегата и архипредателя, в ряды верных Императору сограждан.

**< Магнус>** написал: Готово.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: "Готово"? Я ничего не разрешал.

**< Лев>** написал: Кинул заявку на присоединение Калибана Прайм и Калибана Редемптио. Документы вложены.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Твою ж мать.

**< Лев>** написал: Лютера не трогай.

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Лев, ты мерзавец, подлец и грязный, продажный предатель.

**< Лев>** написал: Извини, не смог договориться с твоей дорогой Иврейн.

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ

**< Лоргар Аврелиан>** написал: МАГНУС, КАК ТЫ МОГ?!

**< Робаут Жиллиман>** написал: Отец. Лучше не просыпайся.


End file.
